ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheri Ruff
Cheri Ruff is a makeup artist and hair stylist who worked on several episodes of the first season of Star Trek: Enterprise. Her work earned her an Emmy Award in in the category Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series for the episode , which she shared with Michael Moore, Gloria Pasqua Casny, Laura Connolly, and Roma Goddard. Ruff previously received two Emmy Award nominations in the same category; in 2000 for her work on the television fantasy film Geppetto, shared with Shirley Dollé, Francine Shermaine, and Gloria Pasqua Casny, and in 2001 for The Lot episode "Daddy Dearest". In 2003, Ruff won her second Emmy Award for the American Dreams episode "I Want To Hold Your Hand" as well as a Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award in the category Best Period Hair Styling - Television Series for her work on American Dreams, shared with Diane Pepper. Ruff started to work as makeup artist in the mid-1970s on projects such as the crime drama Bobbie Jo and the Outlaw (1976), the action comedy Cannonball! (1976, with Gerrit Graham and Dick Miller), and the comedy The Kentucky Fried Movie (1977). As hair stylist, she worked on the television series Rhoda (1975, with makeup artist Jim Kail) and as hair stylist for on the television series Wonder Woman (1976-1979). Ruff continued to work as Carter's hair stylist on the thriller The Last Song (1980) and the thriller Hotline (1982, with James R. Scribner). Further credits as hair stylist include the comedy Loving Couples (1980), the science fiction comedy Jekyll and Hyde... Together Again (1982, with Mark Bussan), episodes of The Love Boat (1982), the horror comedy Gremlins (1984), the family drama The Karate Kid (1984) and its sequels The Karate Kid, Part II (1986) and The Karate Kid, Part III (1989), the television movie Stark (1985, with Denise Crosby and Nicolas Surovy, makeup by Monty Westmore), the drama Stand By Me (1986, starring Wil Wheaton and makeup by Monty Westmore), the television drama The Taking of Flight 847: The Uli Derickson Story (1988), the television thriller Ladykillers (1988, with Jim Kail), and the comedy The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad! (1988, with Rolf John Keppler). In addition, Ruff worked as hair stylist for Kate Jackson on the television series Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1986-1987). In the 1990s, Ruff worked as hair stylist on the science fiction comedy Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992), the adventure Free Willy (1993), the television series Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (starring Teri Hatcher), the television movie The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes (1995), the television series Dream On (1995), the comedy Down Periscope (1996, starring Kelsey Grammer, makeup by Michael Key), the comedy remake The Love Bug (1997), the crime drama Letters from a Killer (1998, with Janice Alexander, Dione Taylor, and Paul Abascal), and the Academy Award winning drama American Beauty (1999, with Scott Bakula and hair stylist Carol A. O'Connell). Beside her Emmy Award nominated and winning work, Ruff also contributed to the mystery thriller The Million Dollar Hotel (2000, with Debbie Zoller), the television series Once and Again (2000-2001), and the science fiction remake The Time Machine (2002). Her last know work beside Enterprise was the drama series American Dreams on which she worked as hair department head between 2002 and 2003. Star Trek episodes * ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist/Second Unit Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Second Unit Hair Stylist (uncredited) ** - Additional Hair Stylist (uncredited) External link * Ruff, Cheri Ruff, Cheri